The story of the generation before
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: This is the story of the generation before Harry Potter. It's about his parents, their friend and maybe even enemies.


We ran from him for the second, I was wearing my wedding dress. Ben Moody murdered by Rodolphus Lestrange, another death from our side.

The death eaters turned the day that should have been my happiest to a day full of grieve, instead of laughing we are drowning in tears, we are crying over his death instead of celebrating our marriage

We decided to postpone the wedding and we came up with a plan to confuse you-know-who and the death eaters, we are making a fake wedding.

Sirius wore a black elegant suit and Annabel wore white dress in which she looked like a princess.

They both toke polyjuice potion so seconds later they looked identical to me and James, like our twins. You really need to know us all to see the different, Sirius' smile is completely different from James' and Annabel's look made her look much more mature then I.

We left them in the events hall that Remus and Frank created, the whole place is full of Carton figures. They put a spell on the figures that woke them alive and made sounds of talking and music

We Apparated to the real location of the wedding while Sirius and Annabel waited to you-know-who. The plan was that Sirius will crush the right side of the building an Annabel the left side. Anyone who would come to ruin our weeding will be trapped under rubble.

It's was a good plan, safe and not complicated and still I breathed freely only when I saw that they both were safe and sound

I toke a look at our doppelgangers and I manged to get a look of them while the effects of the polyjuice potion stop and they returns to themselves. I saw how different Sirius's perfect hair of James's wild hair, I see my long red hair became shorter and darker, Annabel became higher and her face gets the same ice- mask she is wearing for the last few weeks.

I tried to catch her hand when she passed next to me, "Annabel, thank you" I said, she barely managed to get a small bitter smile on her face and than she continued in her way to take of the white dress and convert it to a dress black like death.

""The plan went well, I mean it won't kill them unfortunately, but it will keep them busy for a while", Sirius said "I am sorry about… her, but she promised to smile for the pictures" Sirius tried not successfully to grin.

I finally understood what is going with my loved friend and still I couldn't do anything to help her, it's too late, maybe if I knew earlier I could help her, them, to make that relationship more acceptable. Maybe not, there is a war out side and they were in the opposite sides, maybe it was doomed to fail.

The ceremony went smoothly. It looked like everyone had fun and for a few hours we forgot that there is a war out side, that people die on a daily base. We danced and we smiled, it's was like we are in a parallel universe for a while where everything was good.

I could feel the absence of my sister but it's too dangerous for her, and James really had problems wither husband, I couldn't blame him for that.

After the dancing I threw my bouquet, destiny is too cruel, Annabel with the instinct of a former seeker cought it

I felt like the world stops for a second but not everyone understood how painful it's for her so they just kept the celebration.

I had enough time to see the tears glint in her eyes before she shoved the bouquet in the first available hands, mumbled some apologies and walked out of the light area in a hover that was her recognition signal, reminding me happy and sunny afternoons at Hogwarts.

She got into the dark and I started to follow her but Sirius stoped me "that's your wedding Lily, if you disappear James will thing you got cold feet like I said you would. Go and celebrate, I will take care of her" he nods his head to James and loyal like always chases Annabel.

When he managed to reach her, he hugged her and they both collapsed on the cold and dirty ground. I could see her crying but the music swallows the sound.

In that point James distracts me with an offer to cut the cake. When I look up to him I feel so much love for him and I am so happy he is with me.

 _ **I hope you liked it, I wrote it years ago and decided it was time to rewrite it. Please leave a review and tell me if you want me to continue this.**_


End file.
